The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for dispensing flowable material and, more particularly, to a self-closing elastomeric flap valve for use in such an apparatus to prevent leakage of the flowable material.
The present invention is employed for the dispensing of flowable material, particularly non-homogeneous flowable material, and is particularly adapted for the filling of containers with a precise, predetermined quantity of such material. One such non-homogeneous material which may be dispensed by the present invention is partially frozen ice cream which contains randomly interspersed solids which may have various particle sizes. For example, the ice cream may include broken cookies, chocolate chips, broken confectionary products, whole or broken nuts or the like.
As previously stated, the present invention includes an elastomeric flap valve, the flap valve being self closing to prevent the leakage of the flowable material when the material is not being dispensed, for example when the containers for the material are being positioned for filling. The flap valve surrounds the dispensing output conduit and when opened by the pressurized flow of the material, is adapted to provide a passageway or conduit having substantially the same diameter as the output conduit to permit the unimpeded flow of the material to the containers. When closed, the flap valve provides a tight seal to prevent leakage of the material. If solid particles are located within the flap valve when it closes, the flap valve closure portion conforms to the solid particles to maintain the tight seal.
The elastomeric flap valve is readily removable to facilitate cleaning of the dispensing apparatus. In addition, if either the flap valve or the remainder of the apparatus becomes clogged for example, due to the one or more of the solid particles becoming lodged therein, the flap valve may be readily removed to dislodge or otherwise unclog the apparatus without unduly affecting the container filling operation.